trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen series
Fallen is a Young Adult Urban Fantasy series written by Lauren Kate. Books #''Fallen'' (Dec. 8, 2009; 452 pgs) #''Torment'' (Sept. 28, 2010; 452 pgs) #''Passion'' (June 14, 2011; 420 pgs) #''Rapture'' (June 12, 2012; 448 pgs) #''Unforgiven'' (Nov. 10, 2015; 472 pgs) Companion books *3.5. Fallen in Love (2012; four story collection) Publishing Information Publisher: Delacorte Press Blurbs ''Fallen'' There’s something achingly familiar about Daniel Grigori. Mysterious and aloof, he captures Luce Price’s attention from the moment she sees him on her first day at the Sword & Cross boarding school in sultry Savannah. He’s the one bright spot in a place where cell phones are forbidden, the other students are all screw-ups, and security cameras watch every move. Even Daniel wants nothing to do with Luce–he goes out of his way to make that very clear. But she can’t let it go. Drawn to him like a moth to a flame, Luce has to find out what Daniel is so desperate to keep secret...even if it kills her. Dangerously exciting and darkly romantic, FALLEN is a page-turning thriller and the ultimate love story. ''Torment'' How many lives do you need to live before you find someone worth dying for? In the aftermath of what happened at Sword & Cross, Luce has been hidden away by her cursed angelic boyfriend, Daniel, in a new school filled with Nephilim, the offspring of fallen angels and humans. Daniel promises she will be safe here, protected from those who would kill her. At the school Luce discovers what the Shadows that have followed her all her life mean–and how to manipulate them to see into her other lives. Yet the more Luce learns about herself, the more she realizes that the past is her only key to unlocking her future . . . and that Daniel hasn't told her everything. What if his version of the past isn't actually the way things happened . . . what if Luce was really meant to be with someone else? ''Passion'' ‘''Every single lifetime, I'll choose you. Just as you have chosen me. Forever''.’ Luce would die for Daniel. And she has. Over and over again. Throughout time, Luce and Daniel have found each other, only to be painfully torn apart: Luce dead, Daniel left broken and alone. But perhaps it doesn’t need to be that way—Luce is certain that something—or someone–in a past life can help her in her present one. So she begins the most important journey of this lifetime—going back eternities to witness firsthand her romances with Daniel—and finally unlock the key to making their love last. Cam and the legions of angels and Outcasts are desperate to catch Luce, but none are as frantic as Daniel. He chases Luce through their shared pasts, terrified of what might happen if she rewrites history. Because their romance for the ages could go up in flames—forever. ''Rapture'' The sky is dark with wings . . . And time is running out for Luce and Daniel. In order to stop Lucifer from erasing the past, they must find the place where the Fall began. Only Luce can break the curse, and it is her choice alone that will decide all of their fates. But as Dark Forces gather, great sacrifices will have to be made in this final, epic struggle . . . In the fight for Luce, and for Love, who will win? The astonishing climax to the Fallen series. Heaven can't wait any longer. ''Unforgiven'' It’s the book FALLEN fans have been waiting for: Cam’s story, the brooding, bad-boy dark angel readers love. — High school can be hell. Cam knows what it’s like to be haunted. He’s spent more time in Hell than any angel ever should. And his freshest Hell is high school, where Lilith, the girl he can’t stop loving, is serving out a punishment for his crimes. Cam made a bet with Lucifer: he has fifteen days to convince the only girl who really matters to him to love him again. If he succeeds, Lilith will be allowed back into the world, and they can live their lives together. But if he fails…there’s a special place in Hell just for him. — Tick-tock. — Spread your wings and cry as bad boy dark angel Cam finally reveals his anguished heart in the epic new FALLEN novel, UNFORGIVEN. Awards 2. Torment *2010 Goodreads Choice Awards **Winner of the ***"Best Cover Art" category **Finalist of the ***"Best Goodreads Author" category ***"Favorite Hero" category (Daniel Grigori) 3. Passion *Nominee of the 2011 Goodreads Choice Awards **"Best Young Adult Fantasy & Science Fiction" category **"Best Goodreads Author" category References Category:Young Adult